The advent of a new round of stringent emissions legislation in Europe and North
America is driving the implementation of new exhaust after-treatment systems, particularly for lean-burn technologies such as compression-ignition (diesel) engines, and stratified-charge spark-ignited engines (usually with direct injection) that are operating under lean and ultra-lean conditions. Lean-burn engines exhibit high levels of nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions that are difficult to treat in oxygen-rich exhaust environments characteristic of lean-burn combustion. Exhaust after-treatment technologies are currently being developed that will treat NOx under these conditions. One of these technologies comprises a catalyst that facilitates the reactions of ammonia (NH3) with the exhaust nitrogen oxides (NOx) to produce nitrogen (N2) and water (H2O). This technology is referred to as Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR).
Ammonia is difficult to handle in its pure form in the automotive environment. Therefore, it is customary with these systems to use a liquid aqueous urea solution, typically at a 32% concentration of urea solution (CO (NH2)2). The solution is referred to as AUS-32, and is also known under its commercial name of AdBlue. The urea solution is delivered to the hot exhaust stream and is transformed into ammonia in the exhaust after undergoing thermolysis, or thermal decomposition, into ammonia and isocyanic acid (HNCO). The isocyanic acid then undergoes a hydrolysis with the water present in the exhaust and is transformed into ammonia and carbon dioxide (CO2). The ammonia resulting from the thermolysis and the hydrolysis then undergoes a catalyzed reaction with the nitrogen oxides as described previously.
In today's production systems, the RDU is typically mounted under the body of the vehicle, in a downstream location on the exhaust line. This results in relatively low temperatures at the SCR catalyst, longer light-off times, and low conversion efficiency of the NOx. The lower exhaust temperatures (lower enthalpy) also inhibit the thermal decomposition of the urea thermolysis reaction, or in the case of the thermolysis HNCO byproduct, the low temperatures also inhibit the hydrolysis reaction. The result is the presence of excessive urea and/or HNCO at the SCR catalyst and an insufficient quantity of ammonia to participate in the NOx reduction reactions. A good example of this situation was presented in SAE 2007-01-1582: “Laboratory and Engine Study of Urea-Related Deposits in Diesel Urea-SCR After-Treatment Systems”. Engine dynamometer data shows that at exhaust temperatures below 300° C., a measurable proportion of the injected urea remains untransformed into either HNCO or NH3.
There are also activities in the industry examining the potential of alternative reducing agents. Some of these agents (e.g., Guanidinium Formate) exhibit higher decomposition temperatures than those of urea. In order for these alternatives to be viable, they require preheating, typically in a dedicated reformer located in a bypass flow passage off the main exhaust. A description of one such approach is provided in in SAE 2012-01-1078, “Development of a 3rd Generation SCR NH3-Direct Dosing System for Highly Efficient DeNOx”. During the startup phase, these reformer concepts typically rely on electrical heating of the bypass gas flow and the use of hydrolysis reaction catalysts to ensure the proper conditions for transformation of the carriers into ammonia.
Thus, there is a need to directly heat the reducing agent within an RDU just prior to injection to allow earlier onset of injection after engine startup, thereby reducing NOx emissions further.